percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter Nine-I'm burned my self
Once Ivy had left we kept on going in the north toward a group of hills.I couldn't believe what I had said it sounded so rude and mean.I don't know why I didn't enjoy it whenever Michael kissed me.It made me mad.Feeling like a hopeless piece of trash.My uncertiany levels were rising.I saw a flash of a bonfire burning a corpse.I couldn't make out the face it was starngly burned it had my orginal blond hair which felt strange,it had my wicked eyes,and some of my detials.Even though the face was burned I could tell it was a very preety human maybe Helen.But at the sametime I had a feeling that that was me.Just as I saw that I felt like I was on fire I kept myself from yelling which was impossible for me.I heard myself say."Let's set up a campfire its getting cold and dark."I hadn't moved my lips and the words had fallen out.Of course I helped set up the campfire."I'll take first watch.'Kay?"Chole and Michael both nodded.I felt like I had just doomed my life. My eyes fluttered open and I was in the bonfire that I had helped Michael and Chole make.I was the girl I saw in that vision.I saw Chole fighting a dark and mysterious me,the me kept yelling,"I'm Lilac's beautiful evil side.My name is Tilac.You guys were with me the whole time.As for you Michael your beautiful princess was only with you during the time you and her were at camp.Everything I said she heard but didn't say.Now your precious is over there about to be dead.You guys cant even save her.What pity I thought you guys were her friends!"at her words I felt weak.Chole aruged."Michael take Lilac I'll hold Tilac!Go Michael!" I knew it all had to be a dream.But then I was in Michael's warm hands as he was running up a hill.When we got to the top he gently placed me down.He touched the side of my head that was burned and healed it.I could feel my hair (Tilac had preteneded to have my blond hair but she really had black hair which later made my mom give to her but I still had my blond hair)get longer and thicker healthier.My eyes shone with it's natural colors changing to fit one emotion.I blinked to keep focus and there Michael was frowing down on me.He looked sad.I threw myself at him to give him a hug.I hugged him tight."Dont be..."I couldn't talke much longer without bursting out in a sudden notion of tears.Michael breathed.'Dont cry.You'll be fine."he tried to reasure me.I shook my head.'No I had the strangest dream that I turned evil and now Chole's fighting my evil side down there!Is it true?"I knew it had to be true but I was too scared to admit.Tilac had been using them this whole time and I've been in a long sleep.This was horrible.Moichael nodded."It's true Lilac but you didn't turn evil you've had a bad side inside you for years that has been caged up holding in anger.It finally escaped twice.When you first killed that guy for abusing you that was Tilac and after the quest began also Tilac.Chole told me to take you away." A heart started forming over my head.Michael saw it first and smiled.I looked at him in the face I couldn't help thinking he had been kissing my evil side the whole time and I as naive as always thought his kisses were directed toward me even though they were just jealous kisses.Or maybe they were real.Either way I had to go back to my home."Michael I'm sorry I-I-I cant do this anymore!Apollo clearly didn't mean me when he was talking about a dove.I have to go back to England.I don't want to hurt you guys anymore.I don't want to hurt the guy I love."at my words I felt a memory sting me again a boy smiling at me his name Marko.It stung like I had forgotten abou him or something he was a childhood friend.Strangely I felt an urge.I touched Michael's cheek with my hand,I kissed him.It felt like firewoks.My eyes colors lightned up to a simple light pink.My nails got painted white and my eyes turned to a pale white or purple,my eyeshadow,mascara,eyeliner,and everything else were white my wings felt sorta limp then it got thicker like my hair and whiter.I felt weird.Then a group of angels came flying down from the sky they were all diffrent.They were all labeled:Rosseta Hood,Ro,Tayling,Restorer,Tam Tam,Rex,Lissy,Miss Free Spir,and Tora.They all had things over their heads that said Messangers of Lilac Age. Category:Chapter Page